How Sherry Became Retarded
by Ze new Misato
Summary: ...Lookie.. Annette, Sherry, and William before the RE incidents! What a happy family! :laff laff laff.:


How Sherry Became an Annoying Retard.  
  
As a child, Sherry was dropped on her head multiple times by her father... he was always too busy toying with something else (most likely an embryo of some monster). And Annette? She sat in the backroom of the basement all shakey, with wide eyes as she lit blunts and cigarettes (That explains why she's so pale and paranoid), chanting random words. Sherry grew up watching her father make stuff, and her mother... being pale and paranoid o.O;...  
"Oooh maaannn..." Annette stumbled to the side, leaning on the wall one fall day. She looked at seven year old Sherry Birkin, watching awkwardly. "Mommy... are you alright?" Annette slid down the wall and stared, too high to notice her (Not to mention she spent four years of her life with a child in a closet. She only came out when everyone was asleep.)... so she tripped, and fell... crawling to the front door. "Uhhh... My dead sister has come to haunt me... Shit.." And she took a long drag from a blunt, and then a long swig from a beer bottle.   
"Mommy.. Its me, Sherry!" Sherry said. Annette turned and stared at her with bloodshot eyes, but what she saw was... Sherry with a penguin costume. "Tha fuck... Oh... uh... Sherry...c...c..." Annette said, before getting up and slowly dragging her feet to the door. "I`m uhhhg.....going out.. don't tell.. s'his name.. uhhmm.." Annette said, opening the door. Sherry nodded. "Daddy!" She said to remind her high mom.  
Annette stopped, and looked up as she began to laugh maniaclly, taking another swig from the bottle. "Yeah.. Circus..clown...an-- cotton candy with uhhh... sprinkles." She said in a hoarse voice, as she took another drag. Sherry blinked, confused. "Mommy... YOU smell like... something!" Annette stumbled out the door, mumbling as she shut the door "Gravy gravy gravyyyyyyyyyy.. need.. more... drugs..."  
"Sherry, I`m leaving for work." Said William Birkin, putting on his lab coat as he headed toward the door. Sherry nodded "Okies.. bye Daddy!" William stormed out the door, slamming it behind him. Sherry blinked, looking around as she scratched her BLONDE hair. "Hmm.. Mommy and Daddy are being VERY strange today...!" Sherry was bored, so she moped toward her Dad's laboratory. It wasn't really a whole thing.. Just a set in the guest room, which nobody was using.  
Meanwhile, Annette stumbled into the whore house. "Yes its me - And I`m... drunk again!!" She burst out laughing, falling down on the floor and took a swig from the beer bottle... a drag from the blunt. The fellow crackwhores stared at her with their bloodshot eyes, smoking bongs. "Time fo wo'k mah little crackwho'!!" the Pimp yelled, easing Annette outside and toward the Taxago station. "We gots us one fatass who gonna come an' give yo' money, bitch!" Annette was being shoved, as she looked around at all the flying Nemesis' on sparkley rainbow magic condoms.... that SHE could only see.  
"Wowie! Look at this stuff!" Sherry eased around the set, looking at all the glowing and toxic, weird smelling chemicals. She sniffed one.... and fell backward into a 10 minute coma. She opened her eyes after ten minutes and 3 seconds, and stood up. "Yeow! I feel so... WEIRD!" She drank a chemical, and her blue eyes grew. "Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhh...."  
Meanwhile, William pulled into the gas station. "Hey, can I get some service here!?" He yelled out after three minutes. Argh... he hopped out of his car, slammed the door shut and went into the mini-mart for some assistance. There he found a fat man zipping up his pants and handing Annette bags of drugs, and Annette was crawling around the floor, barefoot. William smacked his forehead. "Annette! What the hell did I tell you about being a crackwhore!? You're married now! What is WROOONG with you!!?"  
Annette stopped crawling, and sniffed William's shoe. William blinked, an eyebrows quirking. He then bent over the ripped her off the ground. "LETS GO ANNETTE." Annette struggled, but ended up being dragged as she laughed; and then was tossed into the car. William hopped in, put the key in the ignition, and pulled out, speeding home.  
Sherry was short, ugly, had big eyes, messed up blonde hair, and was wearing a sailor suit she got out of Annette's trunk of clothes the men she -did it- with, filled with the clothes they had left behind. Sherry bopped herself in the face with a Rolex watch, laughing madly as she took a drag from a blunt her Mom left behind.  
William crashed through the door, looking around. Annette stumbled in after him, smoking a bong. She collapsed to the ground, and crawled to a dark corner behind the couch were she would cower and smoke. "Sherry!" William called out, looking around. He crashed through the Guest Room door. "SHERRY!" He said in horror, watching Sherry smoke in her sailor suit with her deformed self. "AAAAH! You're hideous!" Sherry smiled slightly "Ahh..da.da..." Williams eyes shot wide "And retarded! Aaaaaaahhhhhh!! Annette, call 911!"  
Annette was already on the phone, but she was busy on the Crackwhore Hotline. William rolled his eyes, shoved her out of the way and hung up the phone. Annette chuckled, rubbing her eyes. "An army of thumbs are on yer head, William.. hehe..he..heheh...egh.." William narrowed his eyes, picking up the phone. "SHUT UP." He dialed 911, and the ambulence rushed over to pick Sherry up for plastic surgery needs.  
Nothing was able to be done. She was retarded and annoying forevermore! She spent the rest of her days smoking and drinking underage, getting arrested, going to court, looking for her Daddy, and being an annoying little bastard for the rest of her life.  
  
  
_____________________________  
Explanations:  
  
"Mommy... YOU smell like something!!"- Drugs.  
BLONDE- Dumb blonde. :D  
He dialed 911...- He was only hoping she'd get plastic surgery so he could use her for an experiment-- How plastic surgery and drugs affects monsters that drink coffee when their genes are mixed.  
....and her blue eyes grew....- Ever notice how BIG her eyes look, even though they're small? Its like.. an optical illusion! 


End file.
